


Cheesy Rom-com Maneuvers Always Work

by SleepyChipmunk (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cliche as Hell, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SleepyChipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationship or not, fights are bound to break out between two trolls as different as Kankri and Karkat. The problem is trying to make up for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy Rom-com Maneuvers Always Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is the first and, so far, only fanfic that I've actually put out there for others to view. It's actually about a year old, I just reposted it from my old fanfiction.net account and fixed a couple things (grammar mistakes, some weird formatting issues).

Fights were inevitable. For all their similarities, they were both still very different people, and neither knew when to back down. It was a wonder nobody had mistaken the two Vantas’s relationship for black. In the end, though, the two always made up. Or at least, that was the way things _usually_ were.

This specific fight had been so much worse than the others. It started with one comment from Kankri about culling in Beforus being somehow worse than that on Alternia (seriously, _the fuck?_ ), and devolved from there. The whole thing became a shouting match in record time, with both trolls at each other’s throats and snarling. Eventually, Karkat just stomped off and away from his dancestor.

Karkat avoided sleeping after that. There was no way he was going to risk running into Kankri again. It hurt, but…he was frightened, to be honest. What if things didn’t go back to the way they were before? What if it really was over this time? Over the last human year or so, Kankri had somehow grown from annoying chatterbox to a comforting, familiar face that helped to keep him sane when Gamzee was hiding in the vents doing god-knows-what and Kanaya was busy with Rose. And he couldn’t even stand thinking about Terezi anymore. Plus, knowing Kankri, the ghost would still stand by what he said earlier and they might end up flipping after all. And trust him, what he said was horrible, blind, hypocritical… Fuck, his vision is starting to go red again.

Unfortunately for little Karkat, one can only go for about a week before you pass out from sheer exhaustion.  A break on the pile quickly became a most unwanted nap.

* * *

The younger Vantas groaned as he shifted into the bubble, clutching at his head. Why was it so fucking  _bright?_  There was gold everywhere, banana yellow and-oh shit, this was Prospit. And even worse, he was at the same set of stairs where he first ran into Kankri.

He staggers to his feet, gaze sweeping around. Maybe if he hurries he can get away before he’s noticed.

“Karkat!”

Nevermind.

“What the fuck do you want?” The teen snarled out, whirling around to face his older self, who was panting for breath. Had the he fucking  _ran?  Why the hell would he do that?_

“I’ve been looking for you! Listen, I recognize that I may have overstepped my boundaries and possibly triggered you the other day, but if you’ll please-“

“Don’t want to hear it.” Karkat snapped, spinning on his heel and ready to stomp off in the opposite direction when he felt a hand grip his wrist. He froze, growling.

The aggressive sound was cut off, however, when a small bouquet of bright red flowers was shoved into Karkat's arms.

“…what.” Did that just happen?

Kankri looked down sheepishly, lower face tucking into his ridiculous sweater. “I’m sorry.”

The silence seemed to stretch on forever, and then

“Kankri, you asshole. This is one of the cheesiest things you’ve ever done.” Kankri lets out a startled squeak as he’s suddenly pulled into a hug, instinctively wrapping his arms around Karkat.

Their fights never lasted long. In the end, they usually forget what they were arguing about in the first place.


End file.
